


355

by woodentarantula



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M, if that makes sense i guess, its a time hopping au, its not fun, where like every end game is a new 'life'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodentarantula/pseuds/woodentarantula
Summary: He knows how this ends, whether a month or two months from now it'll be Minato's sword at Ryoji's throat.





	355

**Author's Note:**

> :^)

Ryoji’s hair is oddly soft and smells sweet, like the morning after a thunderstorm. This baffles Minato. He had thought it’s be greasy with product, smell of sour chemicals but here it is, tangled between his fingers like cotton candy, the boy himself reclined against him.

They hold each other close these days. The winds are blowing cold, winter longing to be here. Minato’s lived this too many times to let the chilly days be swept up without RYoji in his arms. Minato’s begged him to stay, never leave him and Ryoji agrees, of course; promises to never let him go.

At the end of December, the words change from “I’m here” to “I’ll always be with you.” Shoulders are gripped far too tight, Minato’s scared he’ll break Ryoji’s collar bones. Minato’s scared. Fuck, he’s terrified. He knows how this goes, that they’ll both be dead in a month, that either way it’s his sword against Ryoji’s throat, but he won’t change his decision, not ever. He won’t forget Ryoji even if it means being stuck in this godforsaken time loop forever.

“Don’t disappear again.”

The words are muffled into Ryoji’s shirt, growing damp with Minato’s face shoved into it, fingers clutching the fabric. He didn’t think, not sure if he can’t or doesn’t want to explain.

Ryoji can’t have possibly have understood what Minato meant. Maybe he thought Minato was comparing him to someone else, maybe he was scared to be alone, maybe Ryoji’s clear eyes knew more than he let on. Whatever he thought, he doubled over, hugging Minato’s back, rubbing circles with his palms. “I have to go.”

“You don’t.”

“I do. I can’t influence your decision.”

“Everyone will agree. They will.” Minato’s body is shaking. Words are coming, yes, but each one is an uphill battle and he’s so sick of fighting till he’s just chanting, great hiccupping sobs breaking up the words. “Don’t go,” he cries, “don’t go don’t go don’t go.”

Ryoji guides him backwards till Minato’s calves hit his mattress. “I’ll stay as long as I can tonight, but I don’t have a choice.”

Minato drops himself on the bed, pulling Ryoji down with him, still gripping tight to his shirt. A silent thank you is said.

When Minato wakes up the room is cold and he is still crying.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in an ancient notebook that's moved with me through three houses. I have no idea where the title came from, it was scribbled at the top of the page. It's whatever you want to believe it is.


End file.
